Of Body Piercings
by The Evil Eggplant
Summary: Formerly Hogwarts a History...Sorta. Lily and James' life at hogwarts and home starting from 5th year to probably the end. Contains crazed monkeys, nifflers, and DANGER: DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MIX THIS WITH CHOCOLATE!Rated pg 13 just incase.
1. Introductions

Hogwarts, a History….Sorta

A/n: Hi! This is my very first ever fic. So try not to be too harsh on flames, but whatever you have to say, review! Oh and this takes place in her 5th year. I used to be Teddy1213, but I changed my name to The Evil Eggplant.

Disclaimer: Stuff that you recognize is mine, stuff that you don't is not. Unless you read it already…

Chapter 1: Introductions

Lily:

"Mum, trust me. I think that I can walk two streets to King's Cross Station by my self. I _am _15," complained Lily.

"I'm sure that you can, but I don't want you to get mugged or raped or- "

"See! This is what I mean. You let Petty go by _her_self when _she _was 15!"

"Yes, yes, but _you're_ special. You're- "

"Yes _she's _special isn't she?" Petunia screeched, "_Oh Lily dear this_, and _Lily dear that_! It make's me sick listening to all of you go on about her as if she were a saint. But she's not! She's a big freak! That's all they are, the lot of them, freaks. I hate you! I'm leaving and going to Vernon's. Oh didn't you hear? We're getting married!" and she stomped off to pack.

"Don't go! Wait, Petty dear listen," and with that her mum went dashing after her.

Lily sat there in shock going over what she heard. Petunia often called her names like freak and things, but she never said that she _hated _her. Her eyes started to well up. _No, _she thought. _Don't let her get to me, though I can't believe that she said that she _hated _me._ Lily dried her eyes and went up to pack for the following day.

James, Sirius, Remus:

"Yum, your-mum makes-good-rum cake," said Sirius between bites.

"Why thank you Siri," said James in a high pitched voice. Sirius laughed while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Can't you two be at least a little mature?" but right after Remus said that, they all started to laugh. Of course they couldn't! (A/n: sorry if that sounds lame)

About 5 min. later, they charged up the stairs to pack, on Remus' order.

"Hey, I didn't know that I had some crackers in here! And I hab sub ode samwisses do," Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't eat…. those, well, don't eat the sandwiches because they're moldy and stop talking with your mouth full."

"Yes Sergeant Moony," he said saluting him. Again, Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know, your eyes could float away if you keep doing that," mumbled James as he plunged under a pile of clothes.

A/n: I know it's short and it kinda sucks, but I promise that it'll get better. I'll give you some of _my _descriptions as characters pop up. Oh, and review to tell me who's P.O.V. to write next chapter in. If you want one of Lily's unknown friends either type QUIET or SUGAR HIGH. Explanations later. Here are some descriptions.

Lily: 5/4 a bit short. 15 yrs. old. Hip length wavy dark red hair. To outsiders she is bookish, but is really quite spontaneous. Favorite flower: Hibiscus.

James: 6/2 tall. Jet black messy hair, hazel eyes, and oval glasses. To outsiders popular, cool, and one of the hottest guys. His is in reality, but there are deep, dark, secrets that only 3 other people know about. Favorite flower: Lily 


	2. Of Trains and Floors

Of Body Piercings

A/n: Sorry if it took me a while to post. 2 bloody reviews! Jeez, you people can do better than that. I got 27 hits and 2 reviews! The nerve of some people!-Mutters darkly under breath-. Sorry about that; evil Lyn took over (that's my name). Just so you peeps know, Lily is semi based on me. Oh, I changed the title, and my new PenName is The Evil Eggplant.

_**lilmissdiss: I love your story! I even reviewed it. Thanks.**_

**_hpronw: Sorry about the shortness! I've decided who's P.O.V. it will be anyways, not thanks to the non reviewers! Oh, it's not your fault you couldn't think of who it should be. _**Luv U all!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own HP characters, I don't own Carmelita Spats, I don't own the lyrics, and I barely even own Sheila and Pheona. Just rain on my parade, why don' cha?

Chappie 2: Of Trains and Floors

Nobody's P.O.V. (clever huh?) Evans' House

It was 8:00 when Lily's radio went off. She loved punk rock and was now humming Toxicity (by System of a Down) as she made her bed. She grabbed a fuzzy red towel and a cd on her way to the bathroom. The hot water was soothing on that cool day. _Why is it so cold when it's September? _she thought. The cd was on song twelve.

…**.Singing songs that make you slit your wrists**

**It isn't that much fun**

**Staring down a loaded gun**

**Well I won't stop dying, Won't stop lying**

**If you want I'll keep on crying**

**Did you get what you deserved?**

**Is this what you always want me for?**

**I'll miss you. I'll miss you so far.**

**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard.**

**Made it so hard.**

**Way down. Way down. Way down. Way down. Way down. Way Down. Way- down.**

**Cemetery Drive**

**My Chemical Romance**

**3 Cheers for Sweet Revenge**

It was amazing how such sad songs made Lily feel so much better. This was her song. She loved it, but didn't know why. It was about someone you loved dying and then you yourself considering suicide. Kinda creepy yeah? Well, she even saw the concert, won a back stage pass, and a ticket to see some of their music video productions. She met them and now they were pen-pals! How cool is that!

Well, anyways it was 9:00 as she brushed her long, wavy hair. She wore a white T-shirt that in red and black writing said: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY T-SHIRT? STAY AWAY LOSER! She was also wearing plain black trousers and the love of her life: her several buckled, thigh high, skin tight, black combat boots. They were 16 sickles at Fire Topic (heh). Not even a galleon!

She totally freaked when she saw it and got the matching black lacy dress. When her mum finally gave in and let her have a nose piercing, she got one with little red and black rubber spikes. Her ears were pierced with black diamonds and little skull studs. When she told her mum she was going to get some more potions stuff, she got a tattoo of a phoenix that magically bursts into flames. Of course, she did get potions stuff after though. She hated shopping, unless it was for her. Like the time when her mum got her hair dyed and Lily got bored so she paid to get scarlet and gold streaks. Her mum freaked. Lily laughed. And that was only this summer!

Lily smiled to herself as she remembered these things. She couldn't wait for 11:00, when her 2 best friends, Pheona and Sheila, would see her. She had no idea what they would say. Pheona might yell while Sheila laughed her butt off rolling on the floor.

"Lily Joan Antoinette Evans! Douglas Rupert Gregory Evans! Petunia Julian Katherine Evans! Eric Michael Evans! Breakfast!" called Lily's mum.

"Hepseba Victoria Cunningham Evans!" mocked Eric, Lily's dad.

"Oh hush up!" glared Hepseba, though in a friendly way.

Doug (12), Petunia (25) and Lily rushed downstairs; Lily and Doug racing. Petunia glared at them. (Hepseba coaxed Petunia from leaving)

"Humph! You'll both break your necks if you do that. For the better I suppose….," muttered Petunia.

"What's that Petty dearest?" said Lily fluttering her eyelashes in a mock sweet way.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she answered back.

"Girls, behave yourselves," warned Eric. Doug smirked at them. Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now Lily, what time does the train come again? Oh yes, yes 11:00," finished Hepseba.

"Mum, can we go earlier today? I have soccer at 11," asked Doug.

"Yeah, of course. You can and will. I'm going by myself remember?"

"–sigh- Yes very well." And so the morning conversations went on. It was 10:45 when Lily said goodbye.

Nobody's P.O.V. (I know, so smart)

Now time to go back in time to 8:00, Potter Manor.

Everyone was sleeping. Kevin and Lydia, James' mum and dad, were sleeping. Donna, James' baby sister (14 and 1/2), was away at her friend's house. She was going to Hogwarts that way. James, hearing something, looked up and saw his black cat, Isabella, jump on his bed. She was purring and looking at him with her big gold eyes.

"Alright I'll feed you," he chuckled. James was a bit lonely today because Sirius and Remus went home last night. He was also exhausted. They were up until 3:00 in the morning.

As he padded downstairs, he heard a small voice.

"Isabella has already been fed James. Isabella is just greedy," smiled Abby, the house elf. Abby was more like a grandma that liked to do the cooking and cleaning than a servant. She was there since before James was born. He even remembered Kevin saying that when his grandfather was a kid, Abby was there. She cared for more than 3 generations of Potters and was treated kindly by each one.

"Why are you so sad James? Abby knows when her James is sad. Tell Abby."

"Well, you know about the girl I like, Lily? She hates me," said James, unaware that his parents walked in behind him. "I tried so much, but each time she turns me down."

"Has James tried to become friends with Lily? First ignore her like every other person. Not mean ignore, just not completely always acknowledging her. Next, be friendly. Not _friendly _friendly, just regular friendly. Last, gradually get closer. Gradually as in slow step by slow step. Try Abby's advice. Abby is always right."

"Thanks," thought James, "That might just work."

James went to shower and dress. He then said goodbye to his parents and walked a few blocks to King's Cross Station, positive that he wanted to drag all of his stuff. They would send Isabella by owl basket. (owling, but for the extra fragile stuff)

Still Nobody's P.O.V. Hogwarts Express

As Lily walked along the compartments of the train, she was thinking about James. She decided that she would try to be civil towards him. She walked to the end of the train and sat in her usual compartment, across from the Marauders' one. She smiled as she remembered all of the funnier pranks they pulled on Snape and Lucius (sorry if I misspelled it). One time, he made them look like girls and then they started to sing the We Are Macho Men song. Another time, they made it look like their heads fell off (they were really just invisible as fake ones rolled off) and then the heads started snogging in the middle of the Great Hall. The funniest part of that was that Snape and Lucius (a.k.a. the goons) couldn't see the heads, and when they said, "Why are you laughing? What's going on?" the heads broke apart and it looked like _they_ said it, not the goons.

As she was in The Lily Zone, Sheila, one of Lily's best friends, bounced in saying, "Hello! Lily, do you know where Pheon- Whoa! Lils! Hair! Nose! Love it! Huggles!" and she ran over and hugged her. As they hugged and squeaked, Pheona came in, saw Lily's hair, and joined them. When they calmed down, they started to chat. At last, Pheona and Sheila glanced at each other and took a deep breath. Together they said, "We have something important to say to you Lily," Lily rolled her eyes, "About James. We think-,"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm going to do," she said. Upon seeing their worried faces, she added, "Not as in 'do him in' more like I'm going to try to be more civil to him than in the past years." Her friends gave a sigh of relief.

"So Lily, you got have your ears pierced, your hair streaked, and new clothes. Any other things we should know about?" asked Pheona.

"Uhh -ahem- Igotattoo. Oliver'sdidit," she stumbled.

"What?"

"–breath- I got a tattoo at Oliver's."

"Really? I wanna see!" squeaked Sheila. She took her wand and magically put herself in a bikini.

"Cool tattoo! This gives me an idea," said Pheona as she made the compartment bigger from the inside. Now there was a giant pool with slightly purplish water. It smelled like lilacs. They magicked (not a word, I think) on bathing suits and were splashing around a bit. Then some one came in.

"And then, this is the best part, he says to me, I thought you were selling- Holy shit! What the hell is this!" The girls popped up to see who it was. It turned out to be Sirius. "Oh it's just you guys. WTF Lily! What the **_bloody hell _**did you do to yourself!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm a big girl Sirius. If I want to pierce my nose, I can you know. And if I wanna streak my hair, I can."

"Tut, tut, tut, Lily. I thought you'd know better. Your mother would not be very happy. Not happy at all. Why, I have half a mind to tell her, I do," Sirius mocked.

"But Daddy! Girls just wanna have fun! Betcha ya do have a mind," Lily giggled.

"Lily Joan Antoinette Evans! I'm surprised at you!" Sirius scolded.

"But- wait. How do you know my middle name-err names?"

"Uhh, I don't know? Wait, Joan as in Joan of Arc? Hey, that's cool," said Sirius.

"Earth to Sirius," Remus said, "You guys have to clean this up soon. We're almost at Hogwarts."

"Fine you big, big, big….meany!" said Pheona as she giggled and sunk into the water.

"Pheona!" cried Remus.

"Don't worry. I know this spell. You can breathe underwater. Hey Moony, why were you so worried anyway?" questioned Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I wouldn't want her- or anyone else here- to die. Well, at least from drowning," said Remus, quickly covering up.

"Riiiight," mocked Sheila and Lily as they dived under, undoubtedly about to tell Phea of what they just witnessed. Sirius made the water disappear, shrunk the compartment to the right size, and put the girls in their proper uniforms with one swish of his wand. He chuckled at the sound of a whiny "Hey", and a "We were having fun!" And even a "!#$$&(( $$& Why when I get my hands on you I'll & UR& $#U $ $&($ $#&&"

"Whoa Lily! Never heard some of those before!" said a voice behind Sirius. James had just walked in.

"You've never been to public school!" she said glaring. But this time it was a friendly, teasing kind of glare.

As the girls dried their hair and adjusted their uniforms, Sirius was telling another joke.

"So there was this blonde wearing headphones that walked into a barber shop. She told the barber dude to cut her hair, but no matter what, don't take off the headphones. So he said okay and started to cut her hair. When he got to behind her ears he thought, well it's okay if I just take them off for as second and when he did she died. He put them on and they repeated 'Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe out."

"Yawn. I heard that one already."

"I'm bored."

"I want something _really _funny to happen." Just as they said that, they heard a voice outside their compartment shout, "Carmelita Spats raped a hippo!"

"I did not, you _cakesniffers_!" Laughter broke out all over the compartment. Everyone was on the floor laughing. Now _that _was funny!

A/n: I hoped you liked chappie 2. Sorry for taking so long to post, but I wasn't motivated. I only had 2 reviews! Can you believe it! I know, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Just look at the little bar thingy at the top of the screen. Moving on, sorry if it's a lot different from chapter 1, I was in a completely hyper mood when I wrote the first one. I hope you're satisfied with the length. Just to let you guys know, I need a beta. If you wanna be it, email me. It's in my account thing. Peter may or may not be in this. Why don't you review and tell me! Luv Ya'll!


End file.
